edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Save A Life
"How To Save A Life" is a fanfiction written by Anastasia Stephan. It was published on November 13, 2010. The short can be best described as the ending of a story that was never written. It was one of the stories submitted for the first fanfiction contest at The3Eds ("Fanfic of the Season"), and is therefore only visible for registered The3Eds users. The original story hasn't been published anywhere else on the internet, but the artwork was eventually included in one of the artist's dump submissions at Deviantart and posted on the "Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool" Facebook page, and a remake of the story was published on Fanfiction. This story plays in the Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool setting. Warning: this article contains spoilers. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Plot For a reason, not explained in this story, Edd has turned into a vampire and completely lost his memory and personality after the transformation. All the kids of the Cul-de-Sac are gathered in Ed's garage, where they tied him up with chains to the garage door and are in a heated argument with Ed and Eddy about killing him. The story suggests that Edd has done alot of wrong before they were able to capture him, including killing a familiar girl. While he is a danger to everyone, both Ed and Eddy are having trouble with shooting their friend, which gives Edd time to speak to them; but mainly jokes and insults. At the end they realize that killing the vampire that has taken over Edd's body is the only logical thing to do, and thus both Ed and Eddy shoot him with a rifle. Characters Ed Together with Eddy, Ed is the only character who has doubts about killing Edd. Even so, Edd tests his patience by asking for Sarah. ----------------------------------- Edd He mainly acts like a joker, but the story implies he's a dangerous two-faced character. Because Edd doesn't make an attempt to escape or talk himself out of the situation, Eddy is bothered by him, as it forces him and Ed to dispose of him. Edd's lack of resistance and the ending of the story suggest that the real Edd is still alive and present in his body. ---- Eddy Eddy is closest to being the main character, as the story describes his thought process. Eddy is often lost in his thoughts. He wishes for the most simple solution, which doesn't involve him having to kill Edd, but as Edd's explanation and distant words keep disproving Eddy's theory that his memory might return, Eddy is frustrated and lost throughout the story. ----------------------------------- Kevin Kevin plays a small, but aggressive role. He makes it very clear he sees no problem in shooting Edd. ----------------------------------- Nazz Nazz doesn't play a major role and is mainly in the background. ----------------------------------- Rolf Rolf doesn't play a major role and is mainly in the background. ----------------------------------- Jonny Jonny feels the most connected to the situation. He urges Ed and Eddy to do the right thing, out of respect for Edd. ----------------------------------- Sarah Sarah is only mentioned in the story, but doesn't make an appearance. The images included with the story do confirm her presence. ----------------------------------- Jimmy Jimmy is only mentioned in the story, but doesn't make an appearance. The images included with the story do confirm his presence. 2012 remake Ed and Kevin received a bigger role, while Jonny's importance in the story decreased and he no longer hints at his ended friendship with Plank. Kevin is now described to be afraid of Edd, which is the main reason why he wants him dead and forces Eddy to shoot him, instead of doing it himself. In the original story the reason for his behaviour was vague. Eddy is no longer afraid of the concept of killing someone, but just doesn't want to say goodbye to a friend or wants his life to change in any way. Ed is no longer crying throughout the story and is described to be a very silent and lifeless character, who's angry at Edd, but doesn't know how to express himself properly. Edd has fewer lines and no longer reveals the details about his transformation; the story doesn't acknowledge him as a vampire, nor do the characters. A new revelation was added to the story, and both Ed and Eddy discover they'd be willing to kill for Edd/feed people to Edd, just so they wouldn't have to miss him. Though, Eddy is disgusted by this idea and by himself, and sees this as the top reason why Edd can't stay. Trivia *"How To Save A Life" was supposed to have multiple stories/chapters. Every chapter takes a step back into the "original story", answering a question raised in the last chapter every time, but the contests at The3Eds stopped being held after 2 runs. *The next chapter for this story was written, but never published because of the reason above. *The next chapter was temporarily called "How To Make A Friend" and focussed on Edd and Sarah's relationship when Edd was first captured. This means that in "How To Save A Life" Edd was captured again, after he apparently escaped. *At first "How To Save A Life" was titled "How To Save A Friend". *"How To Save A Life" was mainly inspired by Old Yeller. *The title "How To Save A Life" comes from The Fray's song with the same title. *Jonny makes a reference to his past relationship with Plank. *The Kankers don't make an appearance. See also *How To Save A Life (original story) at The3Eds (registered users only/original website has shut down) *How To Save A Life (2012 remake) at Fanfiction.net *Vampire Edd *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool Category:Fan-Fiction